


The Bro Code _ Quy Tắc Tình Anh Em

by Tangdu143



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky is very protective of Tony, Civil War Fix-It, Crack, Established Relationship, Everybody except Bucky knows, Humor, M/M, Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), and sunset, and whitney, he's met Ty, in 2019, no one wants to give the WS bad news, yes still
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Trong một thế giới mà Chiến Binh Mùa Đông được tìm thấy nhiều năm về trước và là Cha đỡ đầu của Tony, Zemo bật một video mác R và chuyện ở Siberia hơi khác một chút.Hoặc là-Steve đã phá vỡ quy tắc tình anh em.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	The Bro Code _ Quy Tắc Tình Anh Em

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bro Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859407) by [Sullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullen/pseuds/Sullen). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
> Bản dịch có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!

“Này – *Quý Ngài Từng Bị Tẩy Não – bỏ cây súng đó xuống, anh sẽ giết tôi đấy.”

“Tony,” Bucky không hài lòng hạ súng xuống. “Cậu làm gì ở đây? Có chuyện gì nếu tuân theo các hiệp định hả?”

“Eh-”

Bucky ngó qua Steve người cũng đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Tony

“Đình chiến?” Tony đáp. “Tôi đến đây để hỗ trợ. Có thể câu chuyện của anh không điên rồ lắm. Có lẽ. Ross không hề biết tôi đến đây. Tôi thích tự hành động. Nếu không, tôi sẽ tự bắt mình thôi.”

“À thì,” Bucky mỉm cười, “Thật vui vì có cậu.”

Steve hình như là cá nhân phản đối gay gắt nhất với những lập trường của Tony về hiệp định. Bucky đã từng rất lo lắng, nhưng ai cũng đã khuyên là cứ để họ tự giải quyết với nhau. Hắn từng bực bội với những lời khuyên đó, nhìn coi một bên là bạn thân còn một bên là con đỡ đầu của hắn sắp tẩn nhau đến nơi rồi kìa. Nhưng sau đó, hắn buộc phải đối mặc những vấn đề cá nhân, bị buộc tội phá hoại hiệp ước bằng cách thổi bay đại sứ quán, trở thành kẻ truy nã bị cảnh sát săn lùng, tấn công những đội khác cùng Báo Đen và tệ hơn hết, những tội ác ngày xưa luôn được hắn giữ bí mất đã bị Zemo cùng những kẻ năm xưa đào ra. Hắn chỉ biết ba người, ngoài hắn ra thì hai người còn lại đã chết hoặc người thứ ba giả chết; hoặc chỉ là suy nghĩ của hắn thôi.

“Được rồi,” Cuối cùng Steve lên tiếng. “Di chuyển thôi.”

“Nghe này,” Bucky nói nhỏ với Tony, khi cả tiếp tục bước vào hầm. “Tôi xin lỗi vì đã không nói với cậu về những chuyện-“

“Không sao mà,” Tony đáp, mà không nhìn hắn.

“Thật hả?” Bucky hỏi lại trong ngờ ngực hỏi lại. Tony đã rất tổn thương khi Bucky đã giấu gã những chuyện đó. Thậm chí nó còn khiến những xung đột tranh chấp về hiệp định trở nên tồi tệ hơn.

“Ừ. Yeanh mà không- anh biết gì không, anh lẽ ra nên nói với tôi.”

Trước khi Bucky lên tiếng, Steve đã chen vào. “Đó là lựa chọn của mày Bucky khi muốn nói bí mật đó ra hay không.”

Tony trừng mắt sau lưng Steve, “Xin chào! Đằng này đang nói chuyện riêng đó!”

Bucky phì cười và cố xua tan sự căng thẳng quen thuộc bằng một câu đùa. “Đừng để ý cậu ta, đang nhớ nhung quý cô sịp đỏ lọt khe đó mà.”

Tony hai mắt mở lớn nhìn hắn, “Đ-đỏ-“

“Vài chuyện về một cô gái tôi thích trêu ổng đó mà,” Bucky khúc khích. “Chưa bao giờ thấy mặt cổ, chỉ thấy… đồ lót khi cổ trốn trong phòng tắm một hai tháng trước. Tôi nghĩ là tình một đêm. Tôi sẽ kể cho cậu nghe sau.”

Tony khịt mũi. “Thế hở? Anh nhớ quý cô sịp đỏ lọt khe hả Rogers?”

Steve nhìn gã rồi quay đi ngay. “Ừ,” Anh đáp. Bucky nhướng mi.

Kinh ngạc, Tony chợt lặng im. “Hừm,” Gã lên tiếng. “À, tôi chắc là… cô ấy chắc cũng rất nhớ anh đó.”

Steve cúi đầu vẻ ngại ngùng.

Bucky đã tự hào vì sự trưởng thành của Tony; trong việc gã đã ngừng chọc ghẹo Steve.

Vừa lòng vì mối quan hệ của hai chàng trai đang tốt lên, Bucky tiến về phía trước, thận trọng ném vào trong hầm.

Vài phút sau làn khói. Những siêu chiến binh khác của Hydra là một phần ký ức bị khuất mờ trong trí nhớ chỉ xuất hiện sau khi Zemo dùng những từ kích hoạt lên hắn. Bucky luôn không ngừng nghi ngờ nó chưa phải là hành động thực sự của Zemo.

Nhìn thấy bọn chúng chết hết là một sự chết hết… và một vài thứ khác nữa. Sau cùng thì hắn cũng đã từng là một trong số bọn chúng. Hắn không thể không liên tưởng đến cảnh một viên đạn găm vào đầu. Hắn rùng mình.

Zemo đã bắt đầu cuộc chiến, vẫn tiếp tục là một thủ lĩnh đít vịt. Kẻ này thật sự đang nói về đôi mắt của Steve á? Kẻ nào đó đang tình si rồi. Không giống như đợt đối mặt trước, Zemo không hề đặt nhiều chú tâm lên Bucky nên hắn có thể đi dò thám một vòng quanh khu vực này. Có thể có ai đó đang ẩn nấp hay có sức mạnh-

“Một đế chế đã sụp đổ bởi kẻ thù vẫn có thể trỗi dậy lần nữa. Nhưng trong đống đổ nát đó là gì kia?” Zemo tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc tuyên bố “Đó là sự diệt vong… mãi mãi.”

Zemo bắt đầu bặt một đoạn phim.

“Gì thế?” Bucky tự hỏi. Hắn nhăn mặt khi nhận ra hỉnh ảnh trên màn hình. “Mình biết cáu thang máy này.” Hắn quay phắt qua nhìn Steve. “Đó là thang máy trong trung cư cũ của chúng ta mà, Steve.” Hắn và Steve đã thuê một phòng ngủ đôi ở D.C trước khi chuyển đến khu tập thể của Avengers.

Có tiếng động cơ từ bộ giáp của Tony. Trông gã có vẻ lo lắng thế nhưng gã nhanh chóng chuyển sự chú ý lên màn hình đang phát. Cửa thang máy mở ra và Steve cùng Tony bước ra.

Bucky cảm thấy một nỗi sợ tăng đột biến trong hắn. Hắn sắp thấy cái gì vậy? Steve và Tony chưa bao giờ ở chung với nhau, không hề kể từ lần gặp đầu tiên khi Tony đang oang oang còn Steve thì càng thách thức và vô tình so sánh chuyện của Bucky nói Tony không hiểu gì về mối liên hệ của hai người.

Tony đã dỗi cả ngày.

Hắn đã hy vọng là quan hệ giữa hai người này sẽ được cải thiện nhưng… không thể nào. Vài tháng trước, dường như hai người này có vẻ thân thiết hơn một chút. Họ đã khẩu chiến còn mấy câu nói tục thì thiện ý hơn. Giống như kiểu đùa giỡn giữa hắn và Steve về “toàn là ba cái chuyện nhảm nhí” ấy.

Hắn thậm chí còn đề nghị hai người họ nên hẹn hò đôi, Tony với Pepper còn Steve với Sharon giống như hắn và Steve từng làm trong mấy năm 40. Nhưng khi nói ra thì vẻ mặt Tony rất lạ còn Steve thì hết cười luôn. Hắn bỏ ý kiến đó đi, nhận ra là Tony với Pepper đang gặp vấn đề và đang trong giai đoạn tạm ngưng. Còn Steve thì đang xem xét có nên tiến tới với cháu gái của người đã từng là nàng thơ trong lòng anh không. Bucky không thể trách bạn thân của mình dù là hắn có cảm tình với Sharon rất nhiều.

Tuy nhiên hắn có chút thất vọng, Steve chưa từng tỏ ra quan tâm đến ai nhiều như với Sharon từ ngày anh được rã đông, Steve không phải là người khéo ăn nói nên Bucky mới kéo Sharon vào phòng giặt ủi và đóng vai trò là người mai mối, dò hỏi một cách tinh tế về chuyện của cô với Steve. Cô ấy nắm bắt khá nhanh hành động này nên cô không để lộ chuyện gì cả và nhanh chóng rút lui. Có lẽ chuyện đó quá kì lạ giữa cô và Steve.

Hắn bỏ cuộc và chuyển hướng qua Nat, đồng phạm cũ của mình, ý muốn giúp Steve phấn chấn trở lại. Thế nhưng cô từ chối thẳng và nói rằng ‘Steve đã là một người lớn và có thể tự xử lý chuyện tình cảm theo cách riêng của anh ấy.’

Nhưng ngay khi Bucky có hy vọng là người bạn thân nhất của mình cùng người mà hắn đã nuôi nấng như con trai sẽ trở thành bạn tốt của nhau thì họ lại xích mích tiếp. Và lần này còn tệ hơn. Cả hai không hề dành thời gian cho nhau nữa, thường là cả ba người ở cùng nhau hoặc là chỉ có hắn với Steve hay là hắn với Tony. Khi Steve và Tony ở riêng chung một phòng thì không khí giữa họ sẽ trở nên căng thẳng cứ như là cả hai muốn đập nhau nhừ tử, giống như trước đây nhưng bây giờ càng tệ hơn thôi.

Ngay cả những buổi thảo luận cũng không thể kiểm soát được. Một ngày nọ, Bucky đã thấy mấy vết bầm trên người Tony. Tức giận hắn đã đến gặp Steve – chả ai làm ngoài cái tên này cả. Khi hắn đến chất vấn, Steve bắt đầu lắp bắp nên Bucky đã có một cuộc nói chuyện rất chi chiết với anh. Nhắc rằng Tony không có huyết thanh như hai người họ nên lần sau Steve phải cẩn thận với gã hơn.

Một số lần ít ỏi mà hắn có thể thấy hai người này trong cùng một nơi mà không liên quan đến công tác của các Avenger là vào sáng Chủ Nhật hai tuần một lần của họ. Bucky sẽ ra khỏi phòng để Steve với Tony chờ trong nhà bếp, uống cà phê, vừa chạm mắt nhau là ngó sang chỗ khác ngay. Họ bắt đầu nói chuyện giữa các thảo luận, sau khi kết thúc thì lại bắt đầu cái qui trình nhìn nhau rồi ngoảnh mặt chỗ khác.

Tony bắt đầu bận rộn, lại nói đến chuyện tạm chia tay của gã với Pepper thì sau khi chia tay cả hai cũng không muốn làm khó nhau dù là tin này không mới. Có một thời gian Bucky lo lắng là Tony sẽ tức giận chuyện Bucky chuyển vào ở chung với Steve nhưng họ đã nói chuyện và Tony bảo đảm là mình không có vấn đề gì trong chuyện này và hoàn toàn hiểu là Bucky cần ở đó vì bạn của hắn.

Trông Steve cũng không cần hắn quá. Trong khoảng thời gian gần đây, anh đã bắt đầu nhận thêm các nhiệm vụ bí mật nên Bucky không thể liên lạc với anh trong nhiều giờ hoặc nhiều ngày. Thời gian khác anh sẽ nói là đang ở cùng Sam nhưng khi Bucky gọi Wilson thì anh chàng đó hiếm khi chuyển điện thoại qua cho Steve. Cậu ta không thèm nghe Bucky nói, lẩm bẩm cái gì đó về luậy anh em và vờ như vờ như đang đi qua một căn hầm. Dù cho Steve đang giấu chuyện gì thì Wilson là một con lừa.

Tất cả những chuyện đó tua nhanh qua não khi hắn xem đoạn phim này, chờ đợi điều tồi tệ nhất. Thứ gì đó đã tồn tại được một thời gian và giờ sắp được tiết lộ.

Trong video Steve nghiêng người về phía trước để nhấn nút. Vai anh căng thẳng còn tay thì đút vào túi quần như thể đang chuẩn bị chiến đấu. Tony bất ngờ quay qua rồi nhấn Steve vào tường trong thang máy. Steve không chống trả còn Tony…. Áp sát vào bạn hắn? Bucky nheo mắt, chất lượng của video không tốt lắm. Steve nhào lên và đảo lại vị trí giờ thì Tony mới là người bị ấn vào tường. Cả hai nhìn nhau thở dốc, bắt đầu lột đồ của nhau…

Không.

Không. Không. Không.

Cái mợ gì đây?

Hắn đang coi cái quái gì vậy?

Hai mắt của Bucky bắt đầu biến đỏ.

Bucky quay qua Steve. “Mày – là thật ư? Đó là mày hả?”

Steve nuốt khan. “Bucky-“

“Có đúng là mày không?”

“Không phải như mày nghĩ đâu.”

“Không phải con mợ tao ấy Rogers! Có phải mày với Tony đang… chịch trong cái thang máy ở chung cư cũ không hả?”

Steve giữ cho nét mặt của mình thật kiên định. “Phải”

Bucky đếm được năm nhịp tim trước khi tống một cú vào Steve bằng cánh tay kim loại của mình.

Hắn nhìn qua Tony. Bé con của hắn – đôi tay của Steve đã chạm lên mọi nơi trên làn da ấy – urg. “Định mệnh! Tôi tưởng cậu ghét ổng mà!”

Tony nhìn hắn vẻ vô tội. “Tụi tui… ưm…”

“Vụ này được bao lâu rồi hả?” Bucky truy hỏi

“Một thời gian rồi,” Tony thú nhận

Bucky nhìn gã rồi từng dòng ký ức trào về như nước lũ, Tony năm tuổi chạy đến, bé con thở hồng hộc đòi bế. Lúc sáu tuổi khoe với hắn con robot đầu tiên của mình, lên mười tuổi thì giấu nước mắt đi vì bị gửi vào trường nội trú, tuyên bố hùng hồn là lớn rồi không chơi gấu bông nữa nhưng sau đó lại lén nhét gấu bông Bucky vào hành lý. Mười lăm tuổi, đôi mắt trong sáng bừng lên tuổi trẻ rực rỡ, hăng hái dạo quanh trong MIT vẫn không biết gì về những thảm họa ngoài kia, Bucky lén đi theo sau trông chừng. Lúc hai mươi tuổi bị bắt cóc về một hang động còn Bucky thì đi xa không còn bên cạnh.

Bucky nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của Steve đang ngập ngừng tiến về phía mình. “Tôi sẽ giết nó” Bucky xoay người rồi nhào vào tấn công Steve.

Hai người lăn lộn trên nền đất, Bucky tung mọi cú đấm có thể còn Steve thì tự vệ trong vô vọng. Tony lo lắng đứng trơ trọi ờ gần đó.

“Bucky,” Tony năn nỉ. “Anh ấy là bạn anh mà!”

“Đã từng.”

Cuối cùng Steve đành vật hắn ra. “Bucky, thôi nào!” anh thở dốc. “Tao là bạn mày đó!”

“Mày nên nghĩ đến điều đó trước khi ngủ với nhóc con của tao, thằng khốn nạn bệnh hoạn!”

“Tụi tao nên nói với mày, tao biết Buck..”

Đoạn phim vẫn đang chạy. Steve đè Tony xuống và bắt đầu đưa đẩy nhịp nhàng – bao lâu-

Bucky rút súng ra bắn hết đạn vào cái máy đang phát lẫn Steve làm anh phải lấy khiên ra đỡ. Hắn trừng mắt khi Steve liếc qua tấm khiên, đôi mắt xanh quan sát thận trọng. Cái đoạn phim chết tiệt đó vẫn còn phát-

Hắn nhìn xuống khi đoạn phim tua lại rồi cúi xuống khi cái khiên quăng qua chỗ hắn. Bị xúc phạm, hắn trừng mắt với Steve.

Thằng bạn thân của hắn đưa tay lên cầu hòa. “Quán tính, xin lỗi!”

Bucky chửi thề. “Mày có biết là hồi Tony chín tuổi đã hóa trang thành mày trong lễ Halloween không hả thằng biến thái kia?”

“Anh làm như đây là cái băng sex đầu tiên của tôi ấy” Tony nói với vẻ bất lực.

Hắn lại chĩa súng về phía Steve, Bucky không hiểu sao giờ thấy tên này rất phiền phức. Những viên đạn này cũng không thể làm anh bị thương. Nhiều. Huyết thanh sẽ chữa trị cho anh.

Trước khi hắn kịp nổ súng Tony đã bắn một tia đẩy khẩu súng trong tay hắn đi. “Bucky, làm ơn đi, tôi yêu anh ấy mà” Giọng Tony lại có phần đùa cợt nhiều hơn là lo lắng.

“Hãy bình tình nói chuyện với nhau đi,” Steve bắt đầu. Bucky ghét cái giọng điệu này. Tony cũng ghét. Bộ ổng không thấy nghe hai mặt lắm hả? Steve chả bao giờ chọn cách nói chuyện nào kiểu như anh vừa nói cả, tên khốn.

“Tụi tao đã tính nói với mày, Bucky nhưng – “ Steve hít một hơi. “Tao sợ là mày sẽ không có phản ứng tốt lắm. Và thì, mày có thể tránh hai đứa tao sao?” Steve đưa tay ra.

“Đúng hơn là chúng ta đã tái xám cả mặt” Tony lầm bầm ở phía sau. Steve hơi khó chịu vì bị chen ngang.

“Mày đừng có lấy thái độ của tao làm cái cớ!” Bucky gầm lên khi ném mấy cục đá tảng vào Steve. “Tony vẫn còn nhỏ.”

“Này!” Tony phản đối.

“Im lặng” Bucky nạt

“Bucky, mày là bạn tao và cũng là bố đỡ đầu của Tony nhưng đây là cuộc đời của hai đứa tao” Steve nói chắc nịch.

Bucky liếc một cái qua chỗ màn hình. Báo Đen đang tiến đến chỗ Zemo còn màn hình thì đang chiếu cảnh Tony đang qùy xuống còn Steve thì đang tận dụng hết tác dụng chịu ‘nhiệt’ của huyết thanh.

Các tơ máu trong mắt Bucky hằn lên như mấy cái đèn led trong mấy quán club mà Tony hay đến hồi mấy năm trước vậy.

Hắn xoay một vòng rồi bước đi trong sự tức giận. Trước đó hắn đã ở đây nên biết phải phải tìm thứ gì và tìm nó ở đâu. Hắn phá khóa bằng cánh tay kim loại rồi lục lọi trong đó. Hắn đã tìm thấy món yêu thích của mình rồi bước trở về.

Steve lùi lại khi anh thấy món đồ chơi mới của thằng bạn mình. “Đó là một khẩu bazooka đúng không?” Anh kinh hoàng.

“Steve, chạy đi!” Tony hét.

Bucky bắn một phát khi Steve chạy, rủa mấy cây vì đã để hụt mất.

“Anh có thể bình tĩnh được không hả!” Tony la.

“Tôi không thể tin được là cậu bênh nó!”

“Còn tôi không thể tin là anh cố giết ảnh! Tôi có thể ngủ với bất kì ai tôi muốn!” Tony đáp.

“Không được chừng nào tôi còn sống” Giọng Bucky đầy tức giận. “Không đời nào tôi để cậu làm tình với một lão già hơn chín chục tuổi – có chuyện gì với cậu vậy hả?’

“Chuyện riêng tư của hai người trong phòng ngủ hay là thường trong thang máy hoặc là ờm – tủ đồ ở hành lang không phải là vấn đề của ai hết nhưng”

Hiểu ra cái gì đó Bucky càng trông như một mặt trời màu đỏ trên một vùng đất bị tàn phá bởi hạt nhân. “Những vết bầm đó… chúng không phải là trong lúc luyện tập đúng không? Nó là từ làm tình ư?”

“Nghe này, đó không phải là lỗi của Steve, chỉ là đôi khi tôi thích mãnh liệt một chút”

“Tony, em.không.giúp.được.gì.hết.đó”

“Đừng có nói với cậu ấy như vậy!”

“Bucky, tôi không phải là nàng công chúa mong manh của anh được chứ?” Giọng Tony gần như là nghiến qua kẽ răng.

Bucky điềm tĩnh nả thêm một quả bazooka nữa vào Steve.

‘Mày sẽ làm cả nơi này sập xuống đó!” Steve nói.

Bucky không thèm trả lời. Hắn truy đuổi Steve, lách người tránh mấy tia repulser của Tony.

“Steve, lên chỗ cao nhất đi!” Tony nói lớn.

Steve bắt đầu chèo lên mấy bức tường đá gồ ghề để lên chỗ cao nhất của nơi này. Bucky nhắm mục tiêu thật cẩn thận trước khi bóp cò, Tony đã ngăn hắn lại. Chửi tục, hắn giằng co khỏi sự khống chế của Tony nhưng không hề có ý muốn dùng nấm đấm với gã.

“Sierra Tango Four Charlie Alpha Nine Winter,” Bucky thốt ra.

Bộ giáp bị khóa lại, bất động. “Friday, giữ cậu ấy an toàn ở một nơi trong khoảng hai phút nhé?”

‘Đã rõ,” Friday đáp.

“Tôi không thể tin được là anh dùng mã chuyển quyền điều khiển!” Tony gầm. “Nó chỉ được dùng khi tôi trở nên xấu xa thôi!”

Bucky quay đi, cảm thấy có chút tội lỗi. Hắn nheo mắt nhìn Steve, người đang ở lưng chừng ngọn núi cách hắn mấy bước chân. Steve né đá lở khi anh trượt xuống và bám vào tường khi trượt xuống nhằm giảm tốc độ một chút nhưng cũng ngã chỏng chẹo như một con rùa bị lật mai không hơn.

Bucky bước đến chỗ Steve rồi Steve hành động bằng cách ném một khối đá khổng lồ vào hắn. Bucky né được thì thấy cái khiên đang vào mặt mình ép hắn phải bỏ khẩu súng xuống để bắt cái khiên.

“Sao mày dám làm vậy hả?” Bucky tra hỏi khi ném cái khiên vào chân Steve. “Bộ mày không có liêm sỉ hả?” Steve phi vào không trung như một nữ ba lê chuyên cmn nghiệp và bắt lấy cái khiên khi nó bị bật trở lại.

“Tao không thể hẹn hò với mấy người có độ tuổi bằng tao được,” Steve phàn nàn, giằng cái khiên để đỡ trọn cú đấm khi Bucky đập anh thật mạnh. “Nếu tao thử làm tình với họ trong cái tuổi đó thì hông của họ sẽ gãy hết.”

“Ồ, vậy là cậu ấy rất tiện nhở? Bucky bình phẩm. “Tony, cậu nghe thấy rồi chứ?”

“Ý tao không phải vậy!”

Bucky giả vờ bỏ đi rồi bất ngờ nắm tóc Steve.

“Ow, bỏ tóc tao ra! Khỉ gió!”

“Chú ý ngôn từ!” Bucky hét khi hắn vật Steve xuống sàn.

Cách đó vài mét, Báo Đen với Người Sắt đang coi Chiến Binh Mùa Đen đang cố bóp cổ Đội Trưởng Mỹ.

“Chuyện không phải như vậy đâu” Người Sắt lầm bầm.

“Tôi biết” giọng Báo Đen lẫn vào tiếng đánh lộn và la hét của hai siêu chiến binh. “Tôi đã thấy đoạn phim đó rồi.”

“Tôi thực sự rất cần một bản copy của nó đó.”

“Chuyện này sẽ còn kéo dài bao lâu thế?” Báo Đen hỏi, gật đầu khi tiếp tục hướng mắt về hai cái tên kia.

“Cả ngày” Người Sắt đáp, khẳng định luôn.

Cả hai trao đổi qua ánh mắt, hiểu rằng phải qua đó cản lại hai kẻ kia lại nếu muốn kết thúc chuyện này.

Đoạn kết

Steve đứng trước buồng đông lạnh của Bucky ở Wakanda trong sự trầm ngâm đến khi có người ôm anh từ phía sau.

Anh mỉm cười khi Tony rúc vào gáy anh. “Anh ấy sẽ ổn thôi.” Tony thì thầm "Shuri có vài ý tưởng để lấy mấy thứ có thể kích hoạt Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ra khỏi đầu Bucky. Cô nhóc cũng sẽ lắp một cánh tay mới bằng Viranium cho anh ấy. Anh ấy dường như đã làm anh móp méo vài chỗ rồi.” Steve gật đầu khi cả hai nhìn Bucky đang ngủ yên trong buồng đông lạnh.

Anh xoay người và kéo Tony vào một nụ hôn sâu. “Ross không gây quá nhiều rắc rối cho em chứ?”

“Tôi có thể lo được hắn ta,” Tony thì thầm. Gã nắm lấy tay Steve vòng ra sau lưng mình và kéo nó xuống thấp dưới một chút. “Anh chỉ cần lo cho tôi thôi.” Steve nghe lời và bóp nắn cặp mông đầy đặn ấy.

Họ tiếp tục hôn nhau trong tư thế đó cho đến khi Steve có một cảm giác lạ lạ và rồi mở mắt ra. Anh ré lên và trốn ra đằng sau Tony trong khi Tony ôm lấy ngực vì sốc.

Đó là Bucky, hai mắt trợn trừng muốn lòi ra khi hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích  
> Quý ngài từng bị tẩy não = Manchurian candidate, là một tiểu thuyết của Richard Condon được ra mắt vào năm 1959, trong đó nhân vật chính bị kẻ thù bắt cóc rồi tẩy não.


End file.
